


Water's purpose

by IAmABirchTree



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmABirchTree/pseuds/IAmABirchTree
Summary: I'm making this with an OC of mine. Cynthia is a Water user, though perhaps not so much so as others. She has special abilities that she does not understand, but knows that they must be kept to herself. She knows she is dangerous, but she refuses to let that isolate her.. Too much anyway.





	1. 1

I go by Cynth. Not that anyone here knows that. I don't really know of anyone, except the Guildmaster. He told me that being alone would only enhance my feelings of negativity. But I don't want to hurt anyone.

The pink head always fights with shaggy, though. And red head always stops them, while everyone else laughs. 

Red head used to be like me. Alone, and sad. I could sense it.

But now she's like them, and I don't blame her for liking it more that way. 

I'm too awkward around others, I always end up looking away, and then walking away while they talk to me.

Though that can't be my fault that they always make me feel sad and angry.

I nibbled the bread thoughtfully.

I was currently living here without pay. It's been about two weeks. Master said I get one more week until he deems me ready to start paying rent.

I could take a job. But no one I've seen goes on them by themselves. I'd have to talk to the client if I went alone. And what if I'm not strong enough to fight whatever the job asks? I've never even looked at the poster board before.

I didn't realize the bread in my fist was soggy and ruined until I tried biting it again. I quickly put it down, and threw what was left of my meal into the trash.

I made sure everyone was busy before sneaking over to the board.

"Hey, what's your name again? Never got it."

I spun around to an angry-ish voice. I locked eyes with silver hair. 

"What, can't talk?"

I shot my eyes to the floor, and mumbled sorry.

I gasped as her fist grabbed the top of my shirt.

"You know, you're always avoiding everyone. Is it cause you think you're better, or something?" She growled in my face.

"Hey, Mirajane, stop that!" 

I flinched at red head's voice so closely directed at me. 

Silver head, Mirajane, dropped me suddenly. I shivered as red head walked right up to Mirajane, and started spouting family nonsense at her.

When Mirajane stomped away, grumbling about annoying brats, I got to my feet without looking at the red head I knew was staring at me.

I turned back to the board, grabbed one eye level with me, and went to walk around her.

"Hey, I'm sorry if she intimidated you. Mirajane isn't all bad, I promise. What's your name? Mine is Erza!" She got out, while grabbing my shoulder.

I flinched at the touch, and she noticed. She snatched her hand away, looking worried.

"Cynthia." I muttered, walking to the door.

"Oh, are you new? I've never seen you around before."

"You could say that. I have to go, I'm doing a job."

She wished me luck, and then went over to the board herself.

As I pushed the door open, she ran up to me, and spun me around to face her, her eyes locking in on mine.

"That's the job I was thinking about going on! How about I go with you?!" She pleaded excitedly. 

"I'd rather n-"

"Let's go, Cynthia!"

And so, I was going to go on my first job with Erza.

~~

We were walking through the forest, and not talking. At all. It was really awkward.

"So, tell me about yourself. This silence is so boring, don't you agree? We can take turns!"

I looked over at her, her small wagon holding several bags. I only had a backpack with a few necessities in it.

"I use Water magic, I've been at the Guild for 2 weeks, and I'm named Cynthia."

She giggled, and I looked over at her scowling. 

"I use Requip magic, I've been at the guild for about 3 months, and I'm named Erza. Erza Scarlet."

The way she said her last name surprised me. She said it with a monotone voice, unlike the rest of her sentences. I locked away the information in case I might need it.

"Cool."

And we continued. 

~~

Once we arrived, the civilian who posted the job spoke to Erza of the specifics, and problems. I stood behind her little wagon, sure that the requester couldn't see me.

"So, we have to find this, according to him, 'Red dog of terror' and make it stop bullying all the townsfolk."

"Okay. What's the pay?"

"We both get 10,000! Not much, but the job is really easy."

My eyes widened. 10,000?? That's a lot of money!

She noticed my surprise, and smiled to herself.

"We'll be here 2 nights and 3 days. We are given a week to find it, and stop it, though we don't need that long."

I nodded, and followed her to wherever she was leading me.

We walked a little further into town, and then stopped at what appeared to be a fancy hotel.

"Come now, lets unload ourselves, and get accustomed to this town for day one."

I gaped at her. She wasn't going to start the job right away?

"Your face! If we can figure out the atmosphere of this town, and think of possible reasons for this dog's actions, we'll have an easier time trying to track it." she explained quickly.

"A-Ah. I see. Okay. " I muttered.

I hesitated. Should I mention my lack of ability when it comes to magic? 

We headed to our room, and I blanked at the sight. 

The room looked like it was carved from a mansion.

"H-how are we to pay this? How can we pay for a room like this, Erza?"

"What, you don't have a lot of money?"

"N-no. This is my first job."

She stared at me. 

"Two weeks, and you haven't taken a single job?"

"N-no."

She fell to her knees, and took my hand. 

"I'm honoured to be going on your first job with you, Cynthia! I will cover the expenses, no worries."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for my lack of experience. But, uh, get off your knees. It's embarrassing." 

She rose, chuckling, then started unpacking. I went to the bathroom, and stood there marveling at it's size and cleanliness. 

"Let us enjoy a nice bath before we start." She purred, her armour disappearing as she walked to the large tub.

I gawked at her naked back as she started the water.

"Come on, we're both women, no need to feel ashamed of your body."

I growled at her authoritatively sympathetic tone, and piled my clothes on the sink.

As we soaked, I noticed her staring at me, throughout the entire ten minutes of us soaking. I thought about asking her what she wanted, then thought she might be analyzing me. I didn't have to say anything before she did.

"So, you said your magic was Water related. Show me something." She commanded, crossing her knees.

"I- um... I don't think it'd be a good idea..." I muttered.

"Come now, I only want a glimpse. No need to go overboard like Natsu always does."

I didn't want to ask who Natsu was. So instead, I shakily lifted a palm, and tried to make the water do something- ANYTHING at all that would make me look good.

But it only rippled slightly.

"U-um..."

I gasped as she intertwined our fingers. 

"W-what are you doing?"

"I thought so. You can't concentrate your magic into one part of your body. I couldn't feel your magic power all that well this entire time. I thought getting you somewhere more relaxing would help."

I looked down, angrily. Now another person knew how weak I was. How great.

"Here, I'll help you. A good way to get your magic ability into a focused point is to try to let the magic flow there. Don't be tense, relax yourself, and your mind. Imagine the Water doing what you want it to do."

I yanked my hand back, and stood up.

"I don't need you to tell me how to use my own magic." I said, exiting the tub.

"I can figure myself out on my own, along with my magic."

"Wait, I didn't mean to insult you!" She gasped, getting up quickly, and trying to rush to me.

I narrowed my eyes as she slipped, and faceplanted in front of me.

"O-ow." She rose to her feet, and grinned at me.

"You got the water to make the floor slippery around only me. Do you notice that you are dry, while I still remain wet, and the area around me remains so as well?"

I flicked my eyes to the floor, and sure enough, by her it was covered in water, and by me, it was dry.

"W-whatever. I'm gonna start looking for the dog." I turned on my heel, and grabbed my clothes.

"I'll join you once I finish, try to stay around here for now, Cynthia."

I ignored her, and shut the bathroom door behind me.

~~

As I walked around town, I avoided everyone. All these people were annoyingly observant. They noticed me almost as soon as I noticed them, half the time.

I deliberately ignored what Erza said, and the second I exited the hotel, I sprinted as far away as possible. I currently am lost, in what seems to be a town square. 

I continued walking down the alleyway, until I reached what seemed to be a small pond. I looked at the people to my far right, and then back again at the pond.

I walked to the edge, and dipped my hand in. It was warm, and surprisingly dry. I watched as I made the water move away from my hand as I wiggled it around.

Grinning, I tried to make a ball of water float up. I struggled, but eventually got an oval out of the water. 

"Quite impressive, for a brat." A voice said behind me.

My water fell into the pond as I did, snarling in surprise.

"My, my. Now you're makin' a scene." A guy said, looking down at me disdainfully.

He grabbed my my shirt, and yanked me out of the water. The people around us probably thought him an elder sibling of mine, as they shrugged, and ignored us once more. The guys' hair was a dark blue-ish black. Similar to my own, but my eyes were a lighter shade of blue. 

"Let me go!" I growled, as he pulled my until my feet.

He smiled, his teeth were yellow. I scrunched my nose up, and bared my own teeth.

His eyes widened, and he dropped me, looking at my teeth carefully.

"Yo, you got some pretty long canines there." 

He gave me no time to respond, and he turned into what looked like some cross between a dog and rat. His signature blue turned red, and I realized; this is the guy me and Erza have to defeat.

I jumped back, as he attacked where I was sitting moments earlier. He had teeth of a rat, and dog. Two long front teeth, with flat edges, and then rows of sharp teeth surrounding them. The lean body of a dog, with the claws and tail of a rat. 

I tried to make a Water Whip, but instead splashed him harmlessly with water.

The laugh that came from that body scared me, and I turned to run, but he pounced on my back, and dug those teeth into my shoulder. I ground my teeth against the pain, as he tore skin, and flung me back into the pond. 

"Fairy failure!" He said in a disoriented voice. He had exposed the mark in the middle of my back. It gleamed gold on my pale skin.

I stood, and let the water around me ripple slowly. My back screamed in pain, the skin on my shoulder flapped about, sending waves of agonizing pain throughout my whole body.

I had to look weak.

I fell to my knees, and the gasp of pain was not all show as he approached me, the yellow teeth coloured red.

As he got near me, I thrusted my hand up, trying to throw a huge wave at him.

But all that happened was a little roll of the water, before it was useless once more.

Why was no one helping?!

I looked around frantically, the people around us didn't even notice us!

As he charged me, and flung me onto the other edge, I realized he must be using some type of illusionary magic. And transformation magic? He must be powerful!

I tried to stand, but my weak legs would not support me, and I groaned as large claws shoved me down, down, down.

As soon as the fire in my chest began, it stopped. I gasped for air as I lifted my head once more above the water.

Erza stood in front of me, two blades drawn, her face hard.

"We will speak later of you not listening to me. For now, stay there until I clean up this fiend. Do not move from that spot." She turned, and she glared at me.

"That is an order." She growled.

I hung my head, and I didn't need to look to know when she charged, and cut the "Dog" into ribbons, and then into nothing after. it disappeared, and sparkles of red lay on the water where blood and bones should have been.

She turned to me again, eyes glazed from what must have been the "thrill of battle". 

"Lean on me, I'll put you on my wagon, and we can return home immediately."

"B-but five days?"

"We finished in one, thanks to your magic power drawing him in."

I didn't want to ask, as I slumped onto her shoulder, my entire back on fire. 

~~

When I woke up, I lay with bags scattered around me. Erza was laying next to me, her face inches from mine. We were back in the forest, and she was sleeping under the stars. Rather, we were. Or I was.

I got up slowly, my back was bandaged, and my arm was as well. I had it wrapped around my head too.

I groaned quietly as I got into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry your first job almost killed you." Erza said, her voice quiet. I turned to face her slowly, careful of my back.

"It's been two days. I got the pay for both of us." she continued.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry I made things hard for you, and I'm sorry for being so useless." I whispered, my eyes filling with tears.

She smiled, and touched my cheek lightly. I raised my eyes to hers, and she waved at me.

"No worries. We all make mistakes, we have to be sure to remember to learn from them."

I let her hold me as I cried, and she was careful with me, not putting any pressure on my body at all.

I had made a friend, and it had almost gotten me killed.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm ignoring the fact that Wendy was in a "guild" before joining FT. I'm having her instead be in FT from the start. Though I'll make it to where Jellal got her to FT instead of Caitshelter. (Was that the name of it?)

As we arrived back at the guild, Wendy healed me, to my chagrin. At least Erza had done what I asked, hid me, until we arrived at the clinic. To anyone who asked, she had an item that she wanted to show Wendy. No one questioned her.

"My! I'm done. You sure got busted up good, Cynthia!" Wendy exclaimed, finally pulling away, her brow furrowed.

She then passed out.

Erza sighed, and placed her on another bed, her white cat flying around her worriedly. 

"Do you want to meet everyone else once you are finished recovering?" Erza asked, walking back to my bedside.

"Maybe."

She bid me farewell and fast recovery, (which would happen thanks to Wendy,) and left. She did have other friends afterall. 

When I closed my eyes, dreams lightened my darkness.

\--

"Cynth! Come here!" Brandy called to me.

"Okay! Give me a second!"

I flicked my little cat on the nose, and she mewled with a fish sticking out of her mouth.

"Stay here, Rai." I said, patting her head, then rushing to Brandy's side.

"Look what I found! It looks like this river leads to a city! It might even lead to your dragon, Cynth! Maybe mine too!" 

I gazed over to where she was pointing, and a large city was illuminated in the distance, it's sharp lights hurting my eyes compared to the forest I was used to occupying. 

"You're right! What if both of our dragons went through the city to the other end?" I gasped, rolling on the sides of my feet.

Brandy smirked, and the earth under her cracked.

"Let's go, Rai!" I called out.

My small cat extended her wings outward, and flew over to my side. Brandy didn't have a cat like me, yet.

"Cynth, have Rai carry you. I'll ride aboard a rock!" 

She flexed her fists, and a large part of the ground floated floated towards her. She was aware of my inability to use magic, she treated me as an equal anyway.

~~ 

As we arrived at the edge of town, we were surprised at all the people walking around this late at night. 

"Cynth, wait here, I'll see if I can get a wallet off someone."

"Okay, be careful." I replied. That was always my reply when she did things like this. It had never gone wrong before.

And as minutes turned to hours, I sat on that bucket in the alley. 

"Do you think she got lost?" Rai asked, her little paws tapping me into awareness.

"Yes, that must be it. Let's look for her! Rai!" I said as I jumped to my feet.

We flew high above the town, but I could not spot her anywhere. For some reason, I could not remember her exact appearance. Brown hair, or was it reddy brown? Was she as short as me, or shorter? What had she been wearing? Did she have a small nose? Did she smell like oak trees, or did she smell like the soil itself?

I gasped as I felt Rai lose her grip on me. 

"Rai?!"

I fell to the ground, and with a hard thump on the top of a building, I rolled off the roof. When I hit the ground, my head hit stone.

\--

My eyes opened, and I exhaled loudly.

I sat up slowly, my body less achy. 

Where was Brandy? Rai? Why had they ditched me for almost 3 weeks, without even looking for me? I always looked for them. I found where we had arrived, I even went to the river. Her scent was no longer familiar, and Rai's silver body no longer was a constant sight. That was why I joined this guild. Silver head, Mirajane, had caught my attention. When I woke up in an weird place, I remember seeing Silver head, Mirajane, sitting at a bar. I had left the room I woke up in, and seen her. Pink head, and Red head, Erza, sitting near her. 

Then Master asked me if I wanted to join the guild. Looking at Mirajane, my response was yes. I chose a gold brand, the colour of Rai's eyes, and wanted it on my back, where Rai would hold me when she flew with me in the air. 

As I exited the room, I saw Mirajane sitting at the bar. Like my first time here, except she was with another Silver head. Probably her sister. 

"Mirajane?"

Her eyes snapped to my face, and a scowl sat on her face.

"What, no-name?"

"Is your hair naturally that colour?"

She blinked, the only indication of her surprise.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

When I looked to her sister for confirmation, she was gone. Just Mirajane and I were at the bar now.

"My name is Cynthia. I like going by Cynth."

"Yeah? Cool. I have to go find Lisanna. Try not to ask such weird questions, or you'll get made fun of." She responded curtly, jumping off the stool.

"Wait! Mirajane!"

She turned, and raised an eyebrow.

"C-can I touch it?"

She blushed, and her cheeks puffed at keeping back the laugh that almost escaped her.

"Touch my sister? No way in hell, weirdo!" she cackled, placing her hands on her knees, and hunching over.

"No, I mean your hair." I muttered, looking at my feet on the stools' wooden legs.

"What? Oh. Sure, I guess. Don't mess it up though." She replied, standing straight up again, and turning her back to me.

I got off the stool, and placed one hand on her head, she was slightly taller than me, and her back was toned. Her hair was silky, and her head warm. I brought my other hand onto her head, and slowly ran them both down to the tips of her hair.

"Are you done feeling up my hair, Weirdo?"

I flushed, and snatched my hands back, and backed up quickly.

"I-I'm sorry.. Thank you, I didn't mean to freak you out, I just really like your hair's colour, it brings me fond memories. A-" I gasped as I stumbled on the stool I ran into.

Mirajane held my forearm in her hand with surprising sturdiness, her fingers completely wrapped around my thin arm. 

"No worries, Cynth? Call me Mira. Mirajane is what dumbasses call me." She offered a smug smile, and then twirled on her heel.

"Instead of going on jobs with that annoying idiot, come with me next time. Erza is so bossy and annoying, and so dramatic! And..." I couldn't hear her words as she walked toward the door of the guild. I watched her hair catch the light, and frowned sadly as the door shut behind her. 

I turned to look around me. The usual people sat at tables, and some had moved to the unoccupied bar, now occupied. 

I shuffled over to an empty table, and rested my head on the table in my arms.

"Cynthia, here! This is yours. " Erza said, prodding my shoulder.

She handed an envelope, and smiled warmly at me.

"This is Natsu, and this is Gray!" She said, holding two boys by the arms. One to each.

"Hey, Cynthia! I'm Natsu! I'm the strongest in this entire guild! Nice to meet you!' Pink head spurted out in a matter of seconds.

"I'm Gray." The other one replied, her face completely calm.

However, the second Erza looked toward me again, Gray shot Natsu a dirty glare. Natsu scrunched his face up in response. 

"So, I wondered if you wanted to hang out with Gray Natsu and I as we walked about the town on a little shopping trip. Would you like to come, please?" She implored, her brown eyes sincere. 

But then, Natsu used the arm that Erza wasn't holding, and got Gray across the face with it. Erza let go of both of them immediately, and turned to face them. 

Natsu slugged Gray in the stomach, and Gray retaliated by grabbing Natsu's hair, and shoving his face to floor. Erza snarled, and both boys broke up, and sat on their feet as she stomped in front of them threateningly.

I stood up, and took Erza's hand in my own.

"Thank you for inviting me, but I can't. I need to save up for incoming rent."

Her responding smile sent a warm feeling straight to my chest.

"We never actually shop. We actually just walk around, and I keep these two from destroying anything. "

"Actually, I was going to ask, uh... I was going to ask someone to help me with something. I want to be useful on jobs, so I asked someone to help me about my drawbacks. And uh, I don't think she likes you too well."

She nodded, understanding what I meant, and who I meant.

"I see. Good luck. If you finish soon, I'll be walking around until late with these two. 'Tis customary after a successful job! And try not to talk too bad about me behind my back," her face grew spiteful, "I always find out." she finished, and then she was gone.

The guild hall seemed to dim with their absence.

~~

I found her again, an hour later sitting at a table with brown hair. I needed to learn names. I waited until Mira got up, and then I waved her over.

"Who was the person you were talking to?" I asked her as she sat next to me at the table I was by myself at.

"Oh? You don't know Cana? Well that's who I was talking to. Surprised you didn't know her, most people do." She said, looking over at me pointedly.

"Uh, I kinda left during my entry party. I didn't really learn anyone's name. I didn't know anyone's name until two days ago, actually."

She giggled, and I blushed, and looked away. How dare I not pay attention to these people who accepted me into their guild? 

"Aha. A shy one, huh? Well here. " She pointed a few people out, and gave me their names. Gave me a little bit on info on how they act, her perspective anyway, and then told me what magic they use.

"How about you? What magic do you use?" I asked when she finished.

"I use Take Over magic. "

I looked at her, and I can see it, her turning into animals.

"So, what did you actually want? I see you looking thoughtful, and I doubt you'd call me over and make a huge scene doing so to ask about the members of this guild. Spit it out." She said, her voice not exactly a whisper.

I suddenly realized everyone was staring at us. I felt my face grow incredibly warm, and I got up quickly, and tried to make my way to the door, the route I wanted being against the wall.

"Hey, hey! Come back!" Mira shouted, jumping up and chasing after me.

Anyone not looking before, was looking now. My frenzied panic grew, and I sprinted to the door, and shoved it open. I dashed to the area behind it, and away from prying eyes. Or tried to.

My breath left me as Mira tackled into me from behind. I remembered the job yesterday, and gasping, I turned to shove her off me.

She did not budge, however, and pinned me to the lawn, at least we weren't in front of the door.

"What the hell? You look like a cornered dog! What's wrong with you?" She asked, her breath hot on my neck as she growled at the back of my head.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry. I-I didn't mean to offend you, I-I only wanted t-to ask you to help me with s-something..." I stuttered, my breath coming out sharp, and uneven.

She got off, and crouched next to me.

"God, just say so. I probably looked like I was gonna hurt you or something. The way everyone was gaping. " She muttered.

She muttered something under her breath.

"HEY. GO BACK IN THE GUILD. SHE'S OKAY!" Mira yelled at someone by the building. But when I spun to see who it was, they were already gone.

I pulled myself into a sitting position, and I'm sure Mira could see the anger and fear on my face. And probably lots of embarrassment, too.

"What do you want help with? If it's something too hard, don't be surprised if I back out."

"I-uh. I wanted help with magic."

She looked at me. And I looked back.

"You want me to teach you magic?" She asked, making sure she understood.

"Yes." I replied.

She sighed, then stood. She held out one hand, and helped me up. 

"Sure. Lets go to the 'hills then." Her smirk, and confident posture scared me slightly, though I do not decline as she leads me toward where I soon will be living as well.


	3. 3

I sighed loudly in frustration as I tried, and failed to get the water to do something.

We were in Mira's bathroom, and her bathtub was filled with water. She sat in it in a bikini, and told me to use the water to lift her out.

"You implyin' that I'm heavy?" she growled.

I only grunted in response, my brows furrowed, and sweat sheen on my forehead.

She sighed loudly, then stood. Her body was that of my desires. While I had no curves, she was full of them. Though both of us were rather flat, she was still quite a bit larger than me.

"Like what you see, huh? Good. Try to make a water clone of me."

I gaped at her. If I couldn't even get the water to lift her, how would I make the water look like her?

"C'mon, be artistic. You can do it, weirdo."

I rolled my eyes at the name, but I tried anyway. I was able to make a head, and the face, but that was it. I tried getting it to look like hair was cascading down an unseen back, but when I tried to get the shape, it would fall back to the tub.

"Try harder, you were doing good!" She snapped.

I grimaced as I ignored the hair, and went straight at the body. I made it all soft curves, none of the sharp edges Mira had as well. Everything was either an oval, or circle. I groaned loudly, and in my frustration to get the fingers right, I slammed my fist down on the sink.

The entire clone slammed down into the tub, and the water splashed out, getting everywhere. Mira made a choked noise of shock, and I looked up.

My hands were held out in front of me, and she stood behind me. The water froze mid-air. Like rain had fallen, then got stuck in the air before it could hit the ground.

"M-Mira... What do I do?!" I gasped, my arms now shaking.

"Uh, put it back in the tub."

I turned toward the tub again, and tried to make it go back. But I felt the slip of focus as well as watched it. Halfway to the tub, the water fell to the floor, and only about half made it in.

Mira swore colourfully as the tile was covered in water, that could damage it.

"Try again! It'll cost me to fix the dumb ugly tile. Knew I should've gotten a bathroom mat." She grumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

I sighed, then after about 20 minutes of trying, I was finally able to get the water back to the tub.

"'Kay. I'm gonna say this is the end for today. I want to clean the house and make dinner for Elfman and Lisanna before they return from their job."

"I can help?" I offered.

"Nah, I like having my own time. Thanks for the offer. I know you're gonna go and find that annoying brat. Don't worry, I wouldn't wanna hold you up." She said, somewhat bitterly.

I looked away, suddenly guilty.

"I'm kiddin', don't look so serious all the time. Erza isn't all bad, she's just really bossy. And Annoying. And a total shrimp."

I smiled, despite the mean names, I could tell Mira actually liked Erza.

"I'll be off. Thank you for helping me."

"No worries, Cynthia."

I exited her house, and decided to look around. Didn't Erza live around here as well? I'm sure all the girls lived here, though I haven't seen any guys. Thankfully.

I kinda laughed when I found the room that must be hers.

It had a large sign that read; The time for folly is not now, nor ever! Work until you think of nothing else!

I sighed, then hit the door, knocking loudly.

No response.

I knocked again, and I got a little worried. What if she was hurt, or something?

"Erza?" I called, trying to be heard from inside.

There was no answer. 

It took me a few minutes, but I summoned a little whip of water from my fingertips. I jiggled it in the lock, until it finally clicked open. I pushed the door open carefully, wary of her anger should I do something to upset her. But the second my eyes turned to the room in front of me, I almost tripped over myself in my shock.

It was a large hall, armour hung on what seemed to be poles, and on both sides on the wall. It went on very far back. Her design was beautiful, and the layout was large, and offered lots of room for moving around. I turned to the closest armour to me. It was black, with intricate swirls and spikes. I took a stop at each armour to my left, before going to the ones on the right. I was too far back in the room to notice the door open. 

I stiffened as a sword on my throat held me to someone behind me. The blade was poised to decapitate me. I made a whimpering noise in fear, and as soon as I did, my attacker gasped in surprise, and pulled away.

"Cynthia? How'd you get in here! I thought someone was trying to steal my armour." Erza said, standing with surreal elegance. 

"I-I wanted to come see you after my session with Mira. I thought you'd live here too, and then I found your house. But you didn't answer, so I got worried, but then I wanted to look at your armour because I've never seen someone with so much.." I blurted in half fear, and half indignation. 

"I told you earlier, I was out with Gray and Natsu. But if you wanted to see my armour, all you had to do was ask." She stated proudly, and then light blinded me.

I took a step back as before me stood Erza, clad in a white dress which looked angelic. She had a sword in each hand, and 5 that floated above her. She had large wings of silver on her back, and a headband around her forehead.

"Cool, huh?" She said, before returning to her normal attire.

"Y-yes. You're gorgeous."

She tilted her head in confusion, then smiled brightly when she understood my compliment was for her instead of her armour. She summoned one of the swords she had previously held, and showed me the blade. 

"Thank you, Cynthia. Though looks matter little when fighting an opponent. Look at the blade! It's so sharp, as sharp as it's looks, in this case."

She held it out to me, and I took it. It was decently heavy, and one arm trembled holding it, so I held it with both hands. 

"Try it out!" She encouraged.

She snapped her fingers, and a dummy appeared behind her, in the middle of the hallway.

She stepped out of the way, and gestured for me to cut it down.

I used the sword like a bat, and I growled as recoil made the sword fly from my hands, and fall onto the floor next to me.

"Ahaha! What was that? You swung it! You have to hit it like this, Cynthia!" She laughed, then showed me the right motion.

I snatched the fallen sword up, and tried again. My arms ached in the unfamiliar motion, but to my surprise, the sword slid right through the doll's stomach. The doll fell to the floor with a dull thud, the top half completely cut off.

"See? Pretty nice, huh?" she basically glowed. 

"Erza?" I asked hesitantly. If Mira knew what I was about to ask, would she get mad?

"Huh?"

"Would you mind helping me, too?"

She stared at me, then smiled.

"If you're sure I'm able, I'd love to!"

I thought out my words carefully, as she led me to a table with a few chairs.

"Okay. So I have this problem with my magic.."

She nodded, listening maybe a little too intently.

"Sometimes, I can't access it. But other times I can. Sometimes it's as familiar as breathing, other times it's like trying to dig into a well that isn't there." I tried explaining.

"Magic can only be used if one believes they have the power to do so." She said, smiling.

"That's what Master says, anyway." she added.

I frowned, then nodded.

"Erza, help me learn how to fight with a sword. I can make swords of water and ice."

"Ice? Didn't you say you were a water wizard?" She asked, looking suspicious.

"Ice is frozen water. I can control it."

"But most water wizards can't do that. Gray is an ice wizard, I'll take you to see his powers another time. For now, draw your blades!"

And so, we began the grueling efforts of learning swordplay. Or rather, her teaching me swordplay.

~~

"That was taxing!" She wheezed, her face as red as mine. 

The room smelled of sweat, and both of us were the cause. My hands ached from gripping handles of ice that were not cold to me. As Erza said, if I believed in myself and knew that magic was as real as I was, I could wield it effortlessly.

But my magic was never the real cause of me being dangerous. Not all of it, anyway. When I feel a strong emotion, I feel my teeth ache, and I feel my skin stretch. I know my magic power goes out of control, and I know that if I could control myself, I'd be able to control this transformation as well.

"Yeah, thanks so much! How long has it been?" As she turned to some clock I couldn't see, she gasped. 

"What? Has it been an hour or so?"

She smiled, then snapped, a clock appeared right in her hand.

"4:29" it read.

"O-Oh my! I'm so sorry for keeping you so long! You must be so tired, oh, I'm so tired as well.. I'll leave now. Thanks for working with me!" I stumbled towards the door, but her hand grabbed mine.

"No, no. It was fun to practice. And you learn quickly, at some points, you were teaching me as well. Stay, I'd hate to send you out so early. We can sleep, and then we can go to the guild tomorrow. Natsu and I had a job, we can take you and Gray."

"I-if it's no trouble, I thank you for your hospitality."

"No trouble at all, come now, we will both shower, then go to sleep. Today has been eventful; for the both of us I'm sure." she replied, her tone incredibly warm and humble.

"Okay, Erza." I felt a warm feeling in my chest, and it seemed to light up the darkness that lay ahead, it lit up my tomorrow.


	4. 4

Erza took the bed, and I insisted on sleeping elsewhere, but she said that would be nonsense. When I tried telling her I'd gladly take the floor, she got this look on her face, and demanded I sleep in the bed with her, or she'd sleep on the floor.

She was completely at ease, and I was a stiff board. Her hands were cupped under her cheek on her pillow, and her legs curled upward. And I laid with my back to her. 

"E-Erza... I can't sleep.."

"Try harder."

I shifted slightly, and looked at the ceiling. 

I sighed, and it must have been loud, because Erza grumbled something I couldn't make out, and shifted herself. 

"U-Um... Erza, you're touching me."

She practically snarled at me, and hooked her leg over both of mine, her back now to me. 

I didn't want to move, but it was uncomfortable for her to pin my legs together like this.

I tried wriggling out, but she scooted backwards, and then turned. Her leg left mine, but then her hand found my chest, and her face, my hair. 

"Um, Erza... You're too close."

She tapped my chest lightly, and I sighed again. 

She then pounded her fist on my chest and told me to shut up.

As she slept, I looked at her face, no longer a trace of aggression, or cold calculation on it. She looked girly, her hair in a messy bun, and her pajamas large, and spotted. I had borrowed a pair of her pajamas as well, and I bore what appeared to be cats on mine. 

Her red hair caught the dawn light, and looked like red silk. Though my hair was a dark blue black, almost limp comparing it to hers. Her sharp jawline was softened by hair on either side, framing her face. 

"E-Erza.." I mumbled, half dumbfound by her beauty. She was the same age, or near it, as I was. Yet I knew I looked bland compared to her.

I turned away, and she growled as I had my back to her once more. I brought my knees to my chest, and held them there. And with a content sigh, I let myself drift into sleep.

\--

"Brandy, are you okay?" I gasped.

Her resounding scowl made me relax, though briefly. 

"Cynth, behind you!"

The wind magic user blew orbs in my direction, and I twirled around them, as if dancing.

"Earth tremor!" Brandy screamed, her magic tearing from her, and into the earth. A large jagged line split the earth in front of me, and rocks flew towards the wind magic user. His wind was not enough to keep them back, and they crashed into him, sending him flying.

"Roar!" I hissed, my breath coming in, then my magic power flowing out. I caught him while he was in the air, and he flew even further away.

"Nice!" Brady ran up to me, and pulled me into a crushing hug.

"Want me to fetch him, and make him apologize to you guys?!" Rai growled, her tiny paws kneading the grass under her angrily.

"No, let him be. Thats what he gets for messing with the two best wizards in the world, right, Cynth?" brandy replied, her voice blissful, and completely unaware.

"Yes, Brandy! Us two can do anything! The world slayers! World slayers!" I said, equally so.

We called ourselves the world slayers, because the world was made up of earth, and the sea.

"Fireball!" A girl shouted from our left.

"Rai!"

Rai mewed in rage, and pain as she was sent into a nearby tree, her fur singed.

"You bastard!" I snarled, as I felt the change happen instantly.

"Cynth, be aware." Brandy said from my left.

I Ignored her, and I let my forme overcome me. 

I did not speak as I lashed the fire wizard with water so cold, it could have passed for ice, then ice so hot, it could have been melted water.

The wizard was not able to handle my murderous attack, and died minutes after I regained my composure, and mind.

"Cynth, it's okay, it was an accident.."

"No! It will never be okay! I wanted to hurt her, I wanted to kill her! I'm such a terrible person, if I can even be considered one after acts like this!" I sobbed, Brandy holding me close, and Rai laying next to me.

Brandy had thankfully buried the body into the earth she controlled.

"My magic is dangerous, Brandy. I need to learn how to fight without it. And I need to learn how to fight as myself, instead of that thing that gives me power!" I continued, Brandy's hands stroking circles on my back.

"Your power is you. If you control yourself, you'll in turn control your power." she replied, her fingers never stopping.

"B-Brandy, I want to go home..."

"I will take you there.."

\--

My eyes flickered open, as my dream ended, though I did not move. Erza's hands were rubbing my back, smoothing out the knots.

"Erza, what are you doing?"

"You were crying in your sleep. I awoke to you crying about two of your beloved." Her voice was clipped, and calculating, and I tensed up. What had I said? What does she now have on me?

"Calm down, I'm your friend. I do not need to know what your dream was about, nor about the friends you mentioned. " She said, her fingers relaxing the muscles as they tensed.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but I'm fine." I replied curtly.

I pushed her hands away, and got up.

"Thank you, but I think I'll go now. I don't want to bother you with how much I'm around. We've only just met, I don't want to burden you so soon."

"Why do you continue to run? You've come to the guild, and though you are not physically running, you continue to mentally run from us. You will not get anywhere keeping yourself from others, so why do you do it?"

I turned to look at her, and there was no sympathy in her eyes. Only anger, and hurt. She had only just met me, why does she care so much?

"I don't know what you mean."

She got off the bed, and grabbed both my hands in hers. She pulled me to her, and her face was right in mine, our breath mingling.

"Cynthia, stop running away. We are here for you, we are a family. You do not need to be scared of us. Come, the guild is your home, and I will take you there."

Her words opened a too raw wound, and I shoved her away, tearing up. This is not what I wanted. I wanted to find Brandy and Rai. Getting involved with these people was a bad idea. 

"My home is where my heart lies, and that certainly is not here." I snapped, my face red, and eyes narrowed. I moved to the corner of her room, and grabbed my clothes from the pile. I stripped, and changed as fast as I could, struggling with buttons. She didn't say anything as she helped me, her hands twice as efficient as my shaking ones.

"Then go. We will not force you to stay." her voice was outraged, but quiet in the worst possible way.

"Go, and do not look back." she continued.

I knew I wouldn't make it out her door. I tried anyway.

I stumbled toward it, and in despair, water appeared at each of my footsteps. I made it halfway before a scream tore from me, and I fell to my knees. My hands gripped my head, and I sobbed, in the middle of her hallway. I know I was being unreasonable, and I know I was being idiotic. 

Loud clangs and thuds filled my ears, but it was not louder than the pounding of my heart, and the ragged gasps escaping from my throat. I must have calmed down eventually, because Erza lifted my up with little to no effort. Her hands under my armpits were cold, and wet. And then, I had the decency to look around. My eyes widened, and another sob almost escaped.

Her entire hallway was destroyed. The armour was scattered like shards of broken glass, and some of the poles had been uprooted, and cracked. Water covered the tile under me, and frost lined the walls.

"E-Erza.."

My head rung, and face burned, as I realized she had slapped me. I turned to look at her, and her face was not mad, it was not hurt. Her eyes were full of pity, and she turned away herself.

"Clean this up, and when you finish, come to the room to the farthest right, I'll have breakfast done by the time you're done." She commanded, her boots click clacked on the floor. In my outburst, she had returned to her normal attire, and cleaned the bed we had shared.

I snapped, and the water disappeared. I let the ice turn to water, then made it vaporize as well. I then moved along each wall, putting the armour that matched near eachother, due to most of the poles being broken. I went up and down each wall, before making my way to the kitchen. 

Erza was at the table, and though she didn't make a noise, I felt her anger hot in the air, palpable.

"Erza, I'm sorry. I'll pay you back for the unfixable poles, but I cleaned up the water, and tried putting the ar-"

"Enough!" She roared, her face looked as if she could kill me in a heartbeat.

"You avoid everyone for two weeks, you live like a shadow. You barely eat anything, and you sleep who knows where! You don't let yourself understand yourself, so when others help you, you get angry, and prideful!" she snarled at me.

"Erza.."

"I'm not finished!" She cut me off.

"When you ask for help, and receive it, you do not cherish it. Instead, you continue on as if it never happened. You are not letting yourself live!" she continued, her face scrunched up, and red. She had tears in one eye.

"Cynthia, you apologize, but you do not know what you are apologizing for."

I look down, and she grabs my chin, and makes me look her in the eye.

"You speak, but you do not hold conviction in your words. You are told the truth, but it is too ugly for you to look at, so you look away. You look away when anyone looks at you, and look when no one else is." her voice was shaking.

"I know you must have had hardships before coming here, but it's best if you share them with your friends. Your friends will help you bear that heavy weight, and they will help you get free from it. You have to have faith that when people look at you, they are not looking for weaknesses to exploit, or fears to use, but they look for a reason to believe in you."

"Scarlet." I muttered.

"What?"

"Erza Scarlet." I said.

Her eyes, which were wide and teary, narrowed.

"What?" She asked, her voice regaining it's strength. 

"Your hair, and last name match." I replied.

She looked like a kicked puppy, as she backed away from me.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, I just noticed, because your hair is red. And your whole face is red, and it's my fault, and I'm sorry..."

Erza's face lost it's confusion and anger, and she came toward me again, and hugged me like a lover.

"E-Erza..."

Her name was like a record on my lips. All I could think about was the weakness I stole from her, when she was only trying to help.

"It's okay. Let's eat." 

She let go of me, and grabbed two plates. I sat, and she prepared the table quickly. 

"I've been really unfair to you.."

"It's okay."

"I didn't mean to be so horrible.."

"I said it's fine."

I looked at her, and watched as she moved about, putting eggs and toast on each plate, and having knives slather them in butter while she went to pop waffles from the toaster.

"Erza, please be my friend." I said, I stood up, and walked over to her.

"We were already friends."

I couldn't stop myself from grabbing her, and crying slightly on her shoulder.

She just stood there, and I heard her whisper, almost breathe, the word 'friend'.

I grabbed each plate, and walked them to the table as she filled two glasses with milk.

"I hope you've run out of tears, any more and you'll really flood my room." She joked, nibbling her toast.

"Any more tears, and I think I'll dehydrate myself."

*THUD THUD*

She ran to the door, and pulled it open.

"Erza! You're so late! We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago, and you're not even dressed!" I heard Natsu whine from the doorway.

I spun around, my puffy eyes and red face would give away what had happened moments before.

"Natsu, our job begins at 10. It's only 9:30." she replied calmly.

"Natsu!" a voice panted from the doorway.

"What, too slow to keep up with me, droopy eyes?"

"No! Squinty!"

Erza pushed them apart, then crossed her arms. 

"My friend slept over, and we were eating. I wanted her to come with us on our job. And Gray as well, I need him to help her focus on her magic." 

"Ehhh?! Why does Gray have to come??" Natsu complained.

I turned to look again, as Natsu met eyes with me. Gray did as well. Both stared for a moment, before Natsu's stomach growled.

"Yum! Let's dig in!" He shouted, then raced toward me. I giggled as he and Happy devoured the meals for Erza and myself.

I wasn't hungry in the first place, I was still too moody over what had happened this morning.

Erza, however, tackled him to the floor and yelled about manners. He bowed and started apologizing profusely, and when Gray started laughing at Natsu, Erza had him apologizing as well. Today was going to be draining. But for once, it would be the good kind.


End file.
